So Wrong, But So Right
by tonight
Summary: Why her? Why was it that everytime he looked at her, everytime he touched her, everytime he talked to her, her legs would go weak? This wasn't supposed to happen. Why was it so wrong, but felt so right? Kaylie/Austin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters, names, places, or anything from Make It Or Break It or ABC Family. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: Right now I am super nervous :/ This is my first story, but I am not new to the FanFiction community. I hope you all enjoy this story! I love Make It Or Break It and I'm really liking Austin Tucker right now ;) I know I'm not very good, but I would gratefully like your input! Enjoy (:**

* * *

She felt his gaze burn holes through her back as she let her hair down, letting the dark brown hair billow in the wind. She quickly said bye to Emily and Payson and made her way to her car.

"Hey," his husky voice called to her. He lifted the helmet of his head.

"What do you want?" she asked with a sigh, glancing at the abandoned parking lot of the Rock.

"I just wanted to know why you hate me so much? What did I do to you to make you want to castrate me?" he questioned, stepping closer so he was right next to her.

"Are you seriously asking me this?" an amused smirk playing on her face.

"Yes, why does Kaylie Cruz _the_ National champ dislike me? He inquired, setting his elbow on her car.

"First of, you're Austin Tucker… which instantly makes me hate you. Secondly, you make gymnastics seem like a big joke! Winning Olympic gold with a major hangover, are you serious? Thirdly, you treat girls like crap. Don't think for a minute I don't see your 'flavors of the week'! And lastly, you come to _my_ gym and get all the girls to group around you like you're some god! Oh my gosh, your damn ego is bigger than your head!" she cryed.

His brown eyes clouded over, turning to an almost black color. He took one step towards her, while she took one step back. Her back hitting her car as he caged her in. "Ouch, that hurts, right here." he said, pointing towards his heart. But, the look on his face showed he was anything but hurt by her confession.

Her heart pounded in her chest so loud, she could have sworn he heard it too. She slightly trembled when his hand came to run through her hair and down her cheek, resting at her neck.

"Austin I-"

She was cut of by the softest pair of lips on hers. At first she didn't know what to do. She tried to wiggle free, but his strong hold on her told her there was no way of getting out. So she did the only thing one could do in this situation- she kissed him back.

The kiss was gentle at first, but became rougher as he poked his tounge to get her to open her mouth. She obliged, and let him taste her. He pulled back and looked at her "You're so gorgeous," he whispered. He dived back in for another kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing back with the same passion.

So there they stood in the middle of the Rock parking lot, making out. To any stranger this wouldn't be anything out of the ordianary, just a couple of teenagers being…well teenagers. But no, this was Kaylie Cruz and Austin Tucker. This just wasn't something you saw everyday, maybe a mere figment of your imagination.

Finally coming to her senses and with all the courage she could muster up, she pushed his chest away. He stumbled backwards slightly and stood up.

"How dare you!" she spat, "How dare _you_ kiss me!"

"Kailey just please hear me out." he sighed

"No, don't even for a second think I'll listen to you!" she yelled "You- you arrogant prick! I can't believe I fell for your charm!"

"I know I said I'd never date a gymnast, but your different…I like different." His husky voice stated. "I've never met a girl like you and you obviously like me, just like I like you."

"How many girls have you said that to?" she questioned as she started up her car and sped into the darkness of the night.

With a sigh he put on his helmet, started up his motorcycle, and left the parking lot as well.

But, what they both didn't know was that there was a certain blond hiding behind the Rock watching as this whole scene played out. "Daddy," she whispered into her phone "you can come pick me up now." There was a muffled voice on the other end. In a minute a black SUV skidded to a stop in front of the Rock, picked up the girl and dashed out.

Leaving the parking lot completely, empty.

* * *

**Please review! It'll make my day (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters, names, places, or anything from Make It Or Break It or ABC Family. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks a bunch for your reviews! You all are awesome! Hope you are liking the story so far. I guess you already figured out the girl at the end of the last chapter was Lauren, haha (: In a weird sort of way I like Lauren, because she brings all the drama to the show. Cassie Scerbo is really a great actress, she makes you want to hate Lauren so much! Anyways, enjoy as always 3**

* * *

"You have a press meeting at 2, then a quick meet and greet with your fans at 4. We'll try and squeeze in a-" Kaylie stared ahead tuning out the voice that had been droning on for the past 15 minutes. The truth was this was the farthest thing from what she wanted.

She remembered the exact day she had been put in gymnastics as a little toddler at the Rock. It was May 24th 1997, she was just 3 years old as her mom pushed her into the gym. She recalled the whisper in her mother's voice, "_My_ Kaylie finally getting to fullfill her dreams." Yet, this wasn't her dream, it was her parents. Don't get her wrong, she loves and lives gymnastics. But, not once did anyone ask her "Kaylie, what do _you_ want to do?" Well truth was she wanted to be a normal teenager. She wanted to come home crying about her first boyfriend who broke her heart, she wanted to make a big deal about a tiny zit on her forehead, she wanted to go to the football games decked out in her team's color. But, most importantly she wanted her family to be a family again. After the whole Marty fiasco, her father hadn't stepped foot in their house. Living of his life in a hotel room. And her mother, still a complete mess.

"Kaylie? Kaylie!" her voice snapped "Are you even listening to me? She asked as she tapped her fingers annoyingly on the table. They had decided to meet up at a local café discussing Kaylie's plans.

"Yeah, sorry MJ. I just have a lot on my mind." She guiltily replied to her agent. Running a hand through her hair.

"Well girl, you better get it figured out." She said shooting her an accusing glance. "Does this have anything to do with Austin Tucker training at the Rock now?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Just wondering hun, he seems to be a distraction for many girls." She said taking a sip from her low fat latte.

Actually after that last night Kaylie couldn't get her mind of that kiss. His lips were so soft as they massaged her own. He knew exactly what to do, like he had made out with girls a million times. "He must have some disease. Probably herpes or some kind of STD." She thought to herself. But, that kiss. It was like electricity going down her whole body. She never felt anything like it, it was magic. Carter's kisses was nothing compared to Austin's. Carter was always a little bit slobbery, and he kissed like he had something to prove to Kaylie. She never had the same electricity feeling with Carter.

Snapping out of her daydream she glanced down at her phone. God, she was gonna be late for practice. "Gotta go MJ! I'm late for practice." She yelled behind her shoulder sprinting of to find her car.

* * *

"So, what did you do last night?" the girl questioned innocently. Resting her manicured hand on the hood of Kaylie's car.

"What do you think Lo?" Kaylie grumbled, grabbing her bag from the backseat of her car "I left the Rock and went home to my mess of a family." They both quietly fell in step with each other.

"Are you sure? Nothing else happened? Because you know you can tell me."

A light tint appeared on Kaylie's cheeks. "Yes I'm sure. What's with all the questions anyway?"

"I was just inquiring that's all. Anyways, my night was great! I spent it with Carter, we had a really nice night." Lauren gloated.

A quick moment of jelousy flashed across Kaylie's face. But, just as that second appeared it was gone in an instant. "Oh. Well that's good for you." She said in a monotone voice.

She spotted Emily and Payson and quickly caught up to them. "Hey girls," she called "we still up for the promise ring meeting tomorrow night?" she questioned loud enough to make sure Lauren heard their conversation. Lauren scowled bitterly next to them as they entered the Rock.

* * *

"Kaylie!" Sasha barked "Lets focus here, come on!"

She gritted her teeth "I'm trying."

"Well not hard enough I guess. Come on you got this, this is a level 8 trick. You should be able to do it with your eyes closed!"

"I just need a break." She watched as he sighed "Please?" she questioned

"Fine, 5 minutes. Hurry back!" he yelled to her retreating figure as she grabbed her water bottle and sprinted outside.

* * *

She took a deep breath in and tried to exhale all her problems…nope, that wasn't working. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Something on your mind?" asked a voice behind her. A male voice, a voice she knew from anywhere.

She spun around to be met with the stare of none other that Carter Anderson. His hands tucked under his chest and his hair still wild and curly as ever.

"Nope, nothing I can share with _you_. Anyways, hows the Lauren life treating ya? Hope the sex is worth it." She quipped

"Don't do this," he said letting out a breath. "Just because I'm with Lauren doesn't mean I don't want to talk to you."

"That's the point, since you're with Lauren I _don't_ want to talk to you! Don't you get it Carter? We can never be what we used to be."

"I really think we should talk about this, I-" she cut him of "Listen, my 5 minute break is over. I gotta go, see you around." Even though she knew the last thing she wanted to do was 'see him around'.

* * *

"Kaylie, for the next couple weeks I want Austin to help you with your gymnastics." Sasha stated as he sat both Austin and Kaylie down.

"Wait, what?" she questioned "You can't be serious!" She said jumping up from her seat. Ready to say something, anything.

"I think it's a great idea!" Austin said grinning next to her. She sent a cold glare at him.

"Me too." Sasha said agreeing with Austin "I see both of you have lost your place a little bit, and can really help each other out."

"Just great." She stated knowing there was no point in arguing with Sasha.

* * *

**Not too much Kaylie/Austin in this chapter. But, next chapter will be filled with some cute moments! If you review Zane Holtz will come to your house and give you a big hug!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters, names, places, or anything from Make It Or Break It or ABC Family. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, story alerting, favoriting and all that good stuff! Love you all! By the way, have you seen the promo for the next episode of MIOBI? Maybe more Kaylie/Austin cuteness YAY!**

* * *

"Morning mom!" Kaylie chirped as she made her way downstairs seeing her mother in the kitchen making her favorite, pancakes. Ever since she was little her mom would make the best pancakes. She would always add something that would make them that much sweeter. Every Saturday before her dad left she would wake up to the smell of her mom's famous pancakes. It was just a Cruz tradition.

"Morning sweetheart," she called back.

Kaylie grinned, she absolutely loved days like this. After her father left them, her mom had become more and more distant. Some days she would be like this, happy, cheerful, full of energy. But then the next day she would go right back to moping around in her room. She was hoping her mom would finally come to terms with what happened.

"Ms. Kaylie Cruz's pancakes as usual?" her mom asked smiling, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Yup," she giggled "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That was delicous mom!" Kaylie said patting her stomach as she finished up her last pancake. "Glad you still like it," Ronnie responded.

"Of course I do!" she smiled. "I was wondering, have you talked to dad recently? I mean are things going better with you two?" She asked

"Listen Kaylie," her mom said sighing "I have talked to your father recently." A glimmer of hope appeared on Kaylie's face.

Ronnie got up and shuffled across the room grabbing a piece of paper that was sitting on the counter. She moved it over to Kaylie slowly "I didn't want to tell you until later because I know you'll be hurt. But, you should be the first one to know."

Kaylie looked down, her eyes scanning over the paper. Her stomach felt sick.

This was a divorce paper. Her own father had requested a divorce from her mother. And right down at the bottom was both of their signatures.

"Mom," she said tears welling up in her eyes. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Honey, this wasn't easy for me, but it's what your father wanted."

It finally sunk in, her parents were over. After all these months of pleading to her father and trying to convince her mom to talk to her dad, it was over. The Cruz family was over.

* * *

"Listen, just because we'll be training together these next few weeks does not mean I will be enjoying this at all." Kaylie spat towards him as she stretched, getting ready for a long day at the Rock.

"Of course you won't." Austin responded sending a wink her way. Making any girl nearby swoon. She just sighed, rolling her eyes. "Such an ego maniac," she whispered to herself.

Ever since the make out session the other night neither of them wanted to talk about it. Kailey just sort of pretended like it never happened. Choosing that it was better that way, not needing the drama.

Kaylie stepped up to the mat, focusing solely on task in front of her. She tried to put all the energy she had into mastering this trick. She started, heading full speed down the mat. She felt the adrenaline rush through her viens as she lifted herself up, flipping twice in the air. Her body felt like a dynamite. She knew that she could stick the landing,it was right there she could do it. But, instead of landing perfectly on her feet, she well… landed straight on her face.

Austin snickered beside her, obviously finding her pain amusing. But, still asked her "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm a big girl I can handle this myself." She said frustrated with herself that she couldn't even land this measly trick. He sighed "You don't have act like you got everything under control Cruz. I've seen you haven't been able to land some easy tricks this week. What's up with that?" he asked her. "Why do you care all of a sudden Austin? It's none of your fucking business." She said taking out her frustration on him.

"Because maybe I _do_ care! Have you thought about that?"

A moment of silence followed that statement.

He continued "It's obvious you have a lot on your mind." He sighed "I'll probably regret this later but, I'm having a party at my lakehouse tonight. Do you wanna come?"

"A party at your place? With lots of booze, drunk people I don't know, grinding, and beer pong?" she asked scrunching up her nose.

"Yep." He responded,fully waiting for her to dismiss the idea.

"I'd love to come." She smiling up at him as his mouth hung open. She could really use this party to get her mind of a lot of things. Besides, Austin thought of her as a goody two shoes who had no fun. She would love to prove him wrong.

* * *

She was trying to kill him.

The second she walked into his house all eyes were on her, including his. She wore a red sundress with a few tiny flowers embellished on it. The dress landed mid-thigh flaunting of her toned and tanned legs. It was strapless and showed of just the right amount of clevage to drive him and the whole male population wild. With that she wore a simple gold heart necklace and some gladiators, her hair curled to perfection. She was fucking gorgeous. And she would be his.

Kaylie made her way over to the kitchen, feeling Austin's eyes on her. She went to grab a beer, but stopped herself. Her mind reeled through the time Sasha taught them a lesson about drinking. She shuddered, what if someone saw her here from the Rock? She was too busy lost in thought that she didn't notice a boy make her way over to her. He surprised her when he called out to her "Kaylie right?" she nodded "Do you wanna dance?" he asked her.

She looked over at Austin and saw the jelousy spread through over his face. "Sure," she said smirking. "I would _love_ to."

Figuring to just let loose tonight she grabbed a beer. Popping it open she took a long swing of it, feeling the cold liquid trickle down her throat. She then grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him over to the dance floor. The music was pulsing, it was blaring from speakers from all around the house. Feeling the beat of the fast paced song she put her hands on his shoulders and grinded against him aimlessly. She found the dark eyes of Austin's and grinned at him, obviously liking the way he glared at the couple and tightened his grip on his drink.

"Enough is enough." Austin thought to himself standing up and throwing his beer on the counter, making his way over to Kaylie.

"Move," he said sending daggers at the guy she was dancing with, he quickly scurried of. "That wasn't very nice." Kaylie called to him with a smile her hands resting on her hips "Well neither was the way you were teasing me." He whispered in her ear grabbing her waist and in one swift motion molding there bodies together. She gasped at the sudden full force. "Dance with me." He demanded her. His eyes bore into hers and that was when she realized she could never say no to him,so she found herself nodding. He brought her even closer to himself, if that was even possible, and let his hips move against hers. Her arms reached up to wind around his neck. "You look incredibly sexy." He told her and she smiled, "You don't look to bad yourself." He let his hands wander, skimming one hand on her thigh while the other held her in place. She let her fingers trace over his well defined abs, giggling as he groaned. "Shit," he cursed "You're driving me crazy." He pressed his forehead against hers, "Austin," she tried, a warning in her eyes. "Kaylie," he whispered back. There was no going back now, they both leaned in, just centimeters away. She felt his hot breath on her face, she closed her eyes waiting for the kiss.

"Austin baby!" a shrill voice shrieked next to them. They both ripped their eyes open, staring at the bleach blond barbie who ruined their moment. She not seeming to care, grabbed Austin's bicep and gently pulled him away from Kaylie. "C'mon babe, dance with _me_!" her annoying voice shouted. He gritted his teeth "Not now Trixie." He growled at the girl. Trixie pouted "Why not? I've been waiting all night for you." She whispered seductively. "I said not fucking now!" he rumbled. "Alright, just make sure to find me later." She tempted him running her finger up down chest, and walking of.

He turned to Kaylie, who had a solemn look on her face. She looked down at the floor, finding the tiles more interesting than his face. He sighed "Kailey it's not what you think-"

"It's getting late" she cut him of "My mom will be worried. I better go."

"Wait," he called grabbing her wrist when she turned to leave. "Let me go." She punctured each word venomously. He loosened his grip as she slipped out. "I had a good time," she called behind her "Have fun with your whore." She spat, exiting out the door and slamming it shut.

* * *

**I'm thinking special guest next chapter! Maybe… Who do you think it is? Also, review! It just takes 1 minute, but it makes my entire day (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters, names, places, or anything from Make It Or Break It or ABC Family. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: Hola! Sorry it's taken me a little longer to update, but I'm in the Bahamas right now…and I haven't had too much computer time. I just thought I should update after last night's Kaylie/Austin kiss! (: More lengthy chapters will be up when I get home.**

* * *

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he get that certain brunette out of his head?

After she left from the party, Austin went out back to the lake and just sat there. He contemplated what was going on with him. When he was with Kaylie he felt something. Something he couldn't really put his finger on. Definetly more than lust, but what was it? It was almost like butterflies. "No," he thought to himself "Austin Tucker doesn't get butterflies. And definetly not over some _girl_." It was weird, they hadn't even kissed at the party and he felt like he was on fire. Every touch drove him to the edge with this girl. He wanted the feeling out of his body, it was like a disease spreading fast.

Without a second thought he stripped down to just his boxers, and jumped into the lake. He always went for a swim when he needed to clear his head, and this time was no exception. He enjoyed the feeling of the cold water surrounding him, and the way it felt like he was floating. He loved the moments when he had no care in the world. With all the madness around him, it's what he lived for.

But, that was instantly gone when he heard a voice call out to him. "Yoo-hoo Austy! Where are you?"

He cringed at the sound of Trixie's voice. He had a casual summer fling with Trixie not to long ago. Although, he had no idea what he saw in her after his fascination with the hotheaded Cruz. But, they were together that summer, and by the end Austin wanted out. Labeling Trixie as too clingy, and tossing her aside. Yet, this girl did not get the message that they were done. He sighed "I guess I'll have to tell her the hard way."

He jumped out, squinting his eyes in the darkness to try and locate his clothes. Pulling them on he made his way over to her.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. I even saved a dance for you." she moved in, practically throwing herself at him.

"Yeah listen…this," he said pointing to the both of them "Isn't gonna work. We were over months ago Trix, I just don't feel it anymore."

"Austin, is this about that Bailey girl you were dancing with?" she questioned him, jealousy and sadness written over her face.

"It's Kaylie," he hissed "She has nothing to do with this because, were just friends." Although he didn't even know if they would call each other friends. "Well," she huffed "Fine, I guess I won't see you around."

"I guess so." He called back, heading inside. He knew he was being a complete jerk, but she had to catch on sometime or another. But, what he didn't see was the evil smirk on the girl's face "You will be mine Austin Tucker. And _no one_ will dare get in my way." She cackled menacingly.

* * *

She swiveled up the driveway, putting the car in park and just closed her eyes. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She thought to herself, lightly resting her head on the steering wheel. What happened to her? She completely lost all sense of herself. She had let loose for one night, and basically let Austin Tucker grope her on the dance floor. "What would have happened if that girl hadn't come to stop them?" her cheeks heated up, turning a bright red, not wanting to think of the inevitable.

The promise ring burned into her finger. Reminding her of the promise she made, no boys. "What a joke" she scoffed. Did they really think they were gonna keep up a no boys shield for 2 years? Who were they kidding, Emily was soon going to run back to Damon, and Payson would find an equally cute boy to keep her company.

Kaylie felt a slight wetness on her cheeks, and a salty taste in her mouth. It took her a minute to realize it was her own tears. She furiously wiped them away. She shouldn't want that with Austin. She didn't want to feel that tingly sensation whenever he touched her, whenever he was around her. This was crazy, why did it have to be him? It could have been any other guy, but he was the only one who gave her those same chills. Gosh, this boy was going to be the death of her.

* * *

"_Baby," he whined. She giggled her honey sweet laugh. _

"_Come back!" he groaned. "You have to come catch me." She taunted innocently enough. Her skirt swaying fron side to side as she ran across the open field. He sped up his pace as she turned around quickly to stick her tounge out at him playfully. He ran as fast as hid feet could carry him, he finally caught a hold of her waist. He spun her around "Gotcha," he whispered before they both tumbled down the hill, laughing the whole way down._

_She landed on top of him, her smile illuminating. "What's my reward?" he questioned huskily. "Hmm," she said a finger on her chin, deep in thought. "What do you want as your reward?" _

"_You." He simply answered. "That can be arranged." She grinned, before leaning down to give him a kiss._

He jolted up. It was all just a dream, a dream about Kaylie. He groaned, he was officially obsessed with her. After all he was dreaming that they were in a meadow, prancing around like fairies. What the hell was going on with him?

* * *

**Surprise guest will be in next chapter. Sorry that this chapter is short, I'm having too much fun in the Bahamas ;)**


End file.
